


HookedWayfinder Crack Fic!

by TheAssButtWithManyFandoms (TheFandomIdjit)



Series: Moana Crack Fics [1]
Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Crack Relationships, Dirty Jokes, F/M, Not to be taken seriously, Silly, dirty crack fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheAssButtWithManyFandoms
Summary: This is not to be taken seriously im really just having fun and writing this to be silly...





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> High sexual content..very dirty...

Moana hides under the boat as the Demigod drew closer to her. 

He was practicing what she was going to say to him.

 

“Boat! A boat! The Gods have given me a..”

Screaming he dropped the boat then rethinking about it lifts the boat again.

She started to say what she practiced but what came out was; 

“Maui, shapeshifter, demigod of the wind and sea. I am Moana…”

“Hero of men..”

“Wh..What?” she stammered she was staring at him openly. 

He was just so Hot.

“It's actually Maui, shapeshifter, demigod of the wind and sea, hero of man. I interrupted, from the top, hero of man. Go.”

“I am Mo…”

 

“ Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. And women. Man and women. Both. All. Not a guy-girl thing. Ah, you know, Maui is a hero to all. You're doing great.”

“What? No, I came here to…”

Maui: Oh, of course, of course. Yes, yes, yes, yes. Maui always has time for his fans. When you use a bird to write with, it's called tweeting. I know, not every day you get a chance to meet your hero.”

Moana’s face flushes and she looks at him with heated gaze.

But says anyway and hits him in the stomach with oar.

 

“ I'm not here so you can sign my oar. I'm here because you are Hot and I want you to fuck me” 

She responds.

“I'm starting to think you like me..”

“Ooh what what i meant to say was..” she tried changing topic but he smirks at her.

“Okay, okay  
I see what's happening here  
You're face-to-face with greatness  
and it's strange  
You don't even know how you feel, It's adorable!  
Well it's nice to see that humans never change  
Open your eyes, let's begin  
Yes it's really me, It's Maui!  
Breathe it in,  
I know it's a lot, the hair, the bod!  
When you're staring at a demigod “

Moana felt herself grow very wet when he said this and groaned inwardly as he continues to sing his ridiculous song

What can I say except "You're welcome" For the tides, the sun, the sky ,Hey, it's okay, it's okay, you're welcome,I'm just an ordinary demi-guy!  
Hey, what has two thumbs and pulled up the sky  
When you were waddling yay high?  
This guy!  
When the nights got cold,  
who stole you fire from down below? You're looking at him, yo!  
Oh, also I lasso'd the sun  
You're welcome  
To stretch your days and bring you fun Also, I harness the breeze  
You're welcome To fill your sails and shake your trees  
So what can I say except you're welcome?  
For the islands I pulled from the sea There's no need to pray, it's okay, you're welcome 

I guess it's just my way of being me You're welcome, you're welcome, 

Well,come to think of it , Kid, honestly I can go on and on, I can explain every natural phenomenon, The tide, the grass, the ground,Oh, that was Maui just messing around.

I killed an eel, I buried its guts, Sprouted a tree, now you've got coconuts..

Moana had stripped while he was singing and now held her boobs in her hands and asks. “What about these coconuts?”

 

As if not hearing her he continues: 

What's the lesson? What is the takeaway? Don't mess with Maui when he's on the breakaway  
And the tapestry here on my skin  
Is a map of the victories I win  
Look where I've been, I make everything happen  
Look at that mean mini Maui just tippity tappin'  
Well anyway, let me say you're welcome! For the wonderful world you know  
Hey, it's okay, it's okay, you're welcome! Well, come to think of it,  
I gotta go Hey, it's your day to say you're welcome!  
Cause I'm gonna need that boat  
I'm sailing away, away, you're welcome! 'Cause Maui can do anything but float You're welcome, you're welcome  
And thank you!

Maui trapped her in a cave.

But cleverly using a statue she found she climbed out she wasn't letting him get away that quickly.

She jumped into the ocean aiming for the boat.

She plopped just short of the boat landing ass naked in the water and maui turned and laughed

“I can look at that Ass all day. Okay Gotta go enjoy the Island.” he started the boat going again.

“Hey come back here you can't just leave me in this predicament.”

The ocean decided to help her and set her on the boat standing unveiled in front of him.

Looking at him smiling trying to be seductive.

“I am Moana of Motunui you are are very hot, you will board my boat and fuck me.” she told him.

He looked at her nervously and said “okay it sounds almost like you want to die when I fuck you which is possible because I'm Maui.” 

She stomped her feet “ugg.” she sat down on the boat.

“I'm not fucking a mere human it's not happening.” he insisted.

She screamed in frustration and didn't stop.

“Are you crazy you're going to get us killed.”

“No, I’m going to get you to fuck me.” 

She continued screaming and rubbing up on the boat and the heart of te fiti fell out of her necklace.

The heart shined in the light and a blow dart hits the ship barely missing the chicken.

Snatching it Maui growled “Kakamora, murdering sex hungry pirates.” 

“I wonder what they're here for.” Maui said sarcastically.

Moana seeing them smiled “they're kinda cute.” 

Then they painted on faces and pulled out blow darts..

Moana and Maui tried to escape but arrows and rope they boarded the boat stealing heihei who had swallowed the heart.

One Pirate tried to drag her away to but she broke its grip.

Grabbing the oar from Maui she climbed up on the Kakamora ship and starts using the oar as a weapon.

Stealing back Heihei she returned to the boat .

Turning to face him Maui was staring at her and she realized his skirt was down by his ankles.

She grinned as she realized what it meant.

He pushed her into the doggystyle position.

He didn't even wait he shoved his hardened dick inside her.

She gasped out as the hugeness of him registered he filled her out nicely and was soon pumping it to her.

“Oh maui, oh maui Yes.” she moans pleasantly.

He does it quickly not caring about dragging it out.

He came hard filling her full of his semen.

Pulling out they both breathed hard.

“Mmm. That was nice.” she told him.

“Sorry Moana, seeing you beat up them pirates mmm I just had to tap that.” he whispered.

“Mmm but i wanted it anyway remember?” she teased.


	2. Chapter 2

Time went by since Maui had decided to fuck her.

They'd been traveling for days and she was sitting naked on the boat having left her skirt on the island.

She was trying to figure out how to get him to jump on it and do it again but he was pointedly not even looking at her.

She looked down at herself wondering if to his standard she was ugly.

She sits as far from him as possible becoming self conscious though she wanted him.

Maui glanced her way and noticed something had her a bit upset and was concerned.

“What? Why are you looking so sad? You're traveling with the awesomest demigod me Maui.” He asks.

Moana looked up in tears “I'm ugly.” She responds.

He looked her over for once and shook his head “no you're not, you're really very pretty.” He tried.

“Not to you I'm not.” She answered looking very much offended.

“Oh no even I find you beautiful.” He responded not seeing the trap.

She looked at him “but yet even though I clearly offered it to you, you don't want sex..”  
Maui sighed “it's not i don't want it but I'm a demigod and I don't want to risk hurting you that way.”

“But Maui you already did it once and I was perfectly able to handle you, it was good.” she purred.

He tried to ignore it and pulled out a banana and ate half of it.

Moana stole it and looking at Maui she starts licking and sucking on the half of a banana in a very suggestive way.

He groaned as he tried not to watch but she was making these sexualized sounds as she did it and to his embarrassment he felt himself getting hard despite himself.

Dropping his skirt once more he called out.”Hey Curly you gonna make love to that banana all night or do you wanna try my banana?”

Moana swallowed the fruit and stepped forward.

Going to her knees she took hold of him with a hand and licked and then sucked it and just like the banana she made love to his cock.

Maui groaned softly his mind told him this couldn't be right but oh it was so good.

And soon it was so mind blowing that he was soon unable to think about it at all. 

He just sat there groaning and soon his hips started moving fucking her throat.

She continued kissing and sucking it hard.

Finally he put a hand at the top of her head bringing it to a halt.

Sitting down he pulled her into his lap and slipped himself inside of her and he fucked her hard to afraid of his own weight to do any other position.

Moana cried out and happily started riding him moving her hips pleased she had finally succeeded in getting him to fuck her a second time.

The two whimpers and moans but he was quick and it was over before it barely began.  
Laying spent on the boat she watched him replace his skirt and sit far away from her.

She sat up and grinned at him purring her words “you are excellent at having sex, you know how to please a woman” 

She was panting but satisfied for the moment.


End file.
